full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Daughters of Cerberus
The Daughters of Cerberus are a cult sect of the Red Lotus. Their greatest creation are a group of seven women who were born/turned, and raised by their mother, the High Priestess, for the sole purpose of killing anyone that is a major threat and the retrieval of the 50 Immortal Fangs. History The seven daughters were birthed by The High Priestess of an all-female cult of The Red Lotus, who worshipped the day that their idol, Princess Kaguya would rise up and remake the world. After birth, the priestess had them raised as assassins to succeed where many others have failed in missions. They were put through the most brutal of training, designed to sculpt them into the ultimate ninja warriors, such as facing a hulking, muscle bound opponent when they were mere children. Even more, they have been utterly taught to think that The Red Lotus is the true savior of the planet and any that are not part of them or simply to defy their ways seeks to destroy all that Kaguya has "created". When their training was complete, they donned their masks and head coverings and set out to fulfill any mission they were sent on. Skills/Abilities All members, including the seven sisters, were trained rigorously for all of their lives to become ultimate assassins, solely to serve the Red Lotus and kill its enemies. As a result, they are not only highly skilled in the art of assassination but also void of emotion, shown in how they pursued Peter and Derek effectively and unflinchingly even after one of their own died, being raised to believe that "death is failure in the eyes of Kaguya". However, despite their training and numbers, they were only able to stand against opponents with surprise on their side; without deception, both Derek and Peter easily overpowered them. Furthermore, they possess little to no knowledge of the outside world, having never seen other animals such as deers. They are also unaware of other emotions, such as compassion, mercy, or even love. As they saw Peter befriend a wolf in the woods, not knowing of friendship, as Ashi was confused on why Peter wouldn't kill the wolf for territory, or that Aki was scared and didn't like what she was seeing. *'Ninjutsu': They are trained in the art of ninjutsu, each of the seven skilled with a different weapon. *'Peak Human Speed': They can run extremely fast, enough to dodge arrow and machine-gun fire. This is also shown in their Lycan forms as well. *'Trap Masters': They are capable of creating effective booby traps. *'Fusion': A technique where at least three of the Daughters appear to combine into one with six arms, used for overpowering opponents. However, as demonstrated by both Derek and Peter, they can just as easily be separated with one strike. Members *'The High Priestess' **'Acolytes' The 7 Sisters *'Ashi': The Leader; shows more curiosity for the world she was denied in living in. *'Aki' *'Yura' *'Kagome' *'Sango' *'Kuruma' *'Saiya' Former Members *'Raizo' Trivia *They are based on the Daughters of Aku from the 5th season of Samurai Jack. *Ashi is the leader *They are the first lives Peter takes, but not out of malice or revenge, but simply to survive. *They are extremely naïve about what goes on in the outside world, as they become curious when they see male werewolves, or even males to begin with, for the first time. They even mistaken the crossing of a werewolf with an actual wolf is a standoff, and believes that the stronger will devour the weaker lifeform. When they see Peter actually befriend the wolf as well as pet him, the girls are overcome with horror and one of them voices in disgust that it is "madness". This shows that none of them are aware of what love, compassion, friendship, or family mean as they were simply trained since birth to be mindless killing machines. Category:Werewolves Category:Werecreatures Category:The Red Lotus